Meet The Parents
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: Reba Hart got married to the love of her life, Jack Morgan. Now with their first child *or they thought one* together on the way. Jack had an idea for Reba to meet his parents and his nine-year-old daughter, Kella.
1. The Night Before The Real Chapter

Reba, Jack, and Melinda Morgan popped into their beds at the hotel. They had driven for 3 days from Dallas, Texas *I know the Hart family lives in Huston* to Dayton, Ohio to visit Jack's parents before Reba gave birth to their daughter.

Reba sighed and cuddled into her husband's chest "Jack?" she questioned.

Jack had placed one hand on Reba's large pregnant stomach and the other stroking her hair "Yeah?" He said in his sweet and caring voice.

Reba rolled her eyes up to look at her love "What if they don't like me?" She asked with her Oklahoma accent.

Jack laughed "Reba will you clam down," he said. But Reba wouldn't clam down. This was the first time that Reba was meeting Jack's parents. "Reba is this about my parents or Kella?"

Reba looked up at him then down at Jack's hand "Kella," She mustered under her breath but loud enough for Jack to hear.

Jack bent his head over to whisper in her ear. "She's just like Melinda. She'll like you."

Reba looked at her sleeping step-daughter. Melinda had her lake blue eyes closed and her mid-length hair ruffled against the pillow. Soon Reba fell asleep against her husband.


	2. Hunter Allen,Emma Taylor,and Karol Lynn

In the Morning, Reba woke up to streak of sunlight that came off the glass building next door. Reba could heard Melinda and Jack talking about what would happen later that day.

"Dad, I scared," Melinda said as she paced up and down the room making her father dizzy.

"Linda why in the world are you scared?" Her father questioned while siting on the end of the bed the Reba was in.

Melinda stopped pacing and sat next to her dad on the bed. "Um, I haven't seen my sister in nine years!" She said with a sigh.

"Sweetie you'll be fine," Jack said as he pulled his daughter into his arms. "Just remember I love you."

Melinda hugged him "I love you too Daddy."

Jack smiled warmly down at his 13 year old daughter.

Reba pulled her self up out from under the covers. Jack turned around to look at his wife "Good Morning Reba," he said smiling.

Reba smiled at him and got out of bed " Morning Jack Hey Melinda."

Melinda smiled "Hey Reba." Melinda loved her step-mom a lot, most of the time more than her own mother. Melinda's mom hated her and her sister. After Kella was born, Cheryl sent her to Jack's parents house for them to raise her. Melinda felt a warm and loving feeling went ever she was around Reba. Melinda would love to call her 'mom' but Jack would let her until she meet her grandparents. Melinda love the idea of becoming a big sister all over again but she had a say that she was scared to death of the idea. In addition Reba and Jack were letting her pick the name of the new baby. She had ran though thousands of baby girls names and some boys just in case. She had ended up with Hunter, if by some case they would have a boy, and Emma,for the baby girl. "How ya feeling?," She questioned.

Reba felt a sudden extreme pain in her womb. She tried to answer her step-daughter but when she opened her mouth the only thing that came out was an ear pitching scream.

"REBA!" Jack screamed as he jumped up from his place on the bed and ran to his lover's side. He tried to hold her up. "LINDA!" He screamed again.

Melinda had practiced this and graped the phone. She quickly dialed 911

"This Is 911. What is your emergency?" Questioned an unfamiliar voice

"Yes. My step-mom is giving birth," said the frantic teenager.

"Okay Sweetie, I need your location."

"I'm at Holiday Inn on Third Street in room 416," Melinda said as she watched her father try to calm down Reba.

To Melinda the following seven hours were a blur. The next thing the teenager knew she was holding a newborn baby girl in her arms. She saw the fright in her father's eyes. Melinda laughed. "Dad!" she said with a laugh.

"WHAT!" Jack screamed. Melinda saw that he was in la la land.

"Nothing," Melinda said with giggle.

Jack gently took the baby from his daughter and held the little pink bundle against his chest. Jack smiled down at his teenager then at Reba.

Reba giggled at the sight of Jack holding the newborn. Just then a little cry came from the little girl that Reba was holding. Reba rocked the crying baby until she fell back asleep. Reba looked up at Melinda from her hospital bed. "Names?" She asked Melinda as she put the sleeping bundle into the hospital crib.

Melinda smiled down at the pink and blue bundles that were in the same large crib. "Hunter, Emma, and Karol," Melinda said with a smile as she picked up the blue bundle and held the baby boy close. "Hunter," Melinda said to the baby. "I love you,baby brother," she added. The newborn lifted his hand and touched her nose. Melinda gently took the little boy's hand and let him wrap it around her finger.

Reba and Jack looked at each other and smiled. Reba looked at the clock that hung over the small table. "Its 3:40!" She thought in disbelief

Just then Jack's cell phone started singing 'All American Girl' By Carrie Underwood. He quickly graped it with one hand ,leaving one hand under Karol, from the small table and answered it. "Hello?" He said quietly so he won't wake up Emma

"Jack are you coming?" asked a some what unfamiliar voice.

"I'm sorry Mom I can't," he said in reply

"Where are you?"

"We're at the hospital."

"Why?"

"Reba had our babies." Jack could see the smirk that crossed Reba's face.

"Okay I'm coming with Kella, Hailey, Hannah and Jason!" With that the line when dead.

Jack placed Emma next to her sleeping sister and sat at the end of the hospital bed. "Things can't go good." he said before looking at his wife.

Reba laughed.

Melinda sighed. She sat at the small table with her body facing Reba and Jack. She placed Hunter on her chest and rubbed his back gently.

An half an hour later there was a soft knock at the door. Melinda opened the door holding a sleeping Hunter in her arms. "Granna," Melinda said as she hugged her grandmother.

"Melinda," said the somewhat old lady that stood at the door with a nine year old, two women in their late 20s, and a man in his early 30s.

Melinda wrapped one arm around her grandma and in the other she held Hunter.

Jack came to the door with Karol in his arms. "Kella!" He screamed as he ran to the door.

The beautiful nine year old ran into Jack's waiting arm. "Daddy!" She said hugging his arm.

The babies are named after the most important friends that I have.


	3. She Hates Her

"Where's the mother?" asked one of the ladies standing at the door.

Jack let go of Kella and placed Karol into the crib, then walking over to his mother. "In here," He said before picking up Kella again.

Reba was sitting in her bed looking down at the locket that hung around her neck. The locket was a gift from Cheyenne for the last birthday that shespent with the Harts. Inside the locket on one side was a picture of the Hart family before she left and on the other was a picture of Jack and Melinda. Reba had tears in her eyes from looking at her family. She sighed and looked at her sleeping blue eyed daughter.

"Reba," Jack said "Whats wrong?"

When the Reba tried to speak she started crying. Jack noticed the open locket that was lying against the checkered hospital gown. Jack sighed. He put an arm around her, and pulled her close to his chest. Reba buried her head into his chest and just cried, She didn't care that her in-laws were in the room. She just wanted to feel loved by her husband, and she did.

Melinda smiled and put Hunter back into the crib.

"You'll be fine," Jack whispered into Reba's ear.

Reba sighed. "I need them so bad," she said in between sobs.

"I know," he said rubbing her back with his free hand, keeping the other under Kella.

Two hours later, the girls were asleep in the chair and Reba has sleeping in the bed. While he should be sleeping, Jack was pacing up and down the room. He was scared to death of rising triplets. He had gone from a family of five to a family of seven almost overnight. Their Texan home only had four bedrooms, what would happen when they go older. Jack had to stop worrying about the future and just focus on the present. Jack soon fell asleep on the couch.

Little did he know that he wasn't the only one who was worrying. Reba was trying to sleep when all the came to her head was the possible 'What Ifs'. After an hour of going though What ifs, Reba had a flashback.

* * *

**Reba was pacing though her old living room behind the couch. She had to tell everyone about her relationship with Dr. Jack Morgan. Reba sighed. This was what she hated, being nervous about tell her kids something that they could end up hating her for.**

**"Mom. Whats up?" Cheyenne said as she burst though the door with Van, Elizabeth, and Aaron(Her son in season 6 was never named!)**

**"Kids sit down," Reba said as she paced round to the front of the couch where Kyra and Jake had already sat.**

**"Mom? Whats going on?" Jake said in a worried voice.**

**"Nothing," She said nervously. "Where's your father?" She added trying to change the subject.**

**Just then two blonde bimbos walked though the door with a little six year old.**

**"There," Kyra answered in her smartly voice.**

**"Ha ha very funny Kyra," Reba smarted back at her.**

**"Reba, please clam Barbra Jean down. She thinks your dieing." Brock said.**

**"I'm not dieing Barbra Jean. I'm fine," Reba said kindly**

**"Then why did you call us down here?" Barbra Jean questioned.**

**Reba took a deep breath. "I'm dating again," She told them in the strongest voice she could muster.**

**The kids had exited looks on their faces. **

**"Sweet," Jake said in his boyish cute voice.**

**Reba saw the feared look in Barbra Jean's and Brock's eyes and got scared. "Uhh."**

**"Who is he?" Brock questioned**

**"Dr. Morgan," Reba murmured under her breath**

**

* * *

**

The next thing that the Morgan's knew they were on their to Jack's parents with the triplets in the backseat of their five passenger car. The older girls were picked up earlier.

Reba looked back at her sleeping angel's. She could pick apart their faces and tell who looked more like who. The girls both had blue eyes, but Emma had red hair and Karol had a mixture of both witch made her hair black. Hunter looked so much like his mother that you'll think that he's a boy. With his red hair and large blue eyes, he would be come a moma's boy.

They pulled up to a large ranch in the country. Jack parked the car and got out. He help Reba out, then picked up Hunter in his carrier. Reba got the baby girls in their carriers before going up to the front door. Jack turned the key and burst though the door.

Melinda was laying acrossthe couch, with her head upside down watching Madagascar. Kella was sitting in the middle of the floor with her blonde haired American Girl doll sitting in her lap while she brushed its hair.

"Hey girls," Reba said as she set the carriers down in front of the sofa.

"Hey Reba," Melinda said sitting up. "I won't do that anymore," she added as she rubbed her head.

"Mel?" Jack asked as he set down the carrier that he was carrying. "Can I se you?"

"Sure," Melinda said as she got up and walked over to her father.

They walked into another room while Reba sat on the floor next to Kella.

"Hi Sweetie," Reba said as she sat down.

Kella looked up from her dool's pin straight hair. "Hi," she said before looking at the t.v.

Reba sighed. She knew it. Kella hated her. "Whats her name?" She asked refering to the beutiful doll that sat in Kella's lap.

"Melinda," Kella answered before giggling at the movie.

"You named her after your sister?" Reba asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I never knew Melinda. I was sent here before i got the chance to know her. I herd story after story. Then you came into the picture and it made my world go upside down. When i heard that you were coming, I was so happy. Growing up with your grandparents isn't fun. I never knew my mom, and really I didn't want to."

Reba pulled the nine year old on to her lap. "Kella, your father loves you more than he loves me. Kella he wanted you to be here with him everyday of his life. Losing you was one of the times of his life." Reba said as if it came from a Hallmark Card.

"I DON'T WANT THIS!!" The girl said before storming off to her room.


	4. I'm Sorry

"Kella!" The redhead said as she followed her but stopped at the closed door.

"GO AWAY!" Reba could hear Kella screamed reply.

Just then Jack and Melinda walked back into the living room.

"Whats going on?" Jack asked when he saw Reba standing at Kella's door.

"I told you!" Reba said as she turned around with angered expression on her face. "She hates me!" She added before sitting on the ground facing Emma with her back to her husband. She picked Emma and started rocking her. Reba could feel Jack's arms wrap around her waist.

"She's just mad," Jack whispered into her ear.

"No she hates me," Reba said in a whisper so she would wake Emma.

Melinda sat next to them. "I think Kella hates all of us!"

"Ugh! Kella doesn't hate us!" Jack proclaimed

"Jack! Look around! SHE HATES US!" Reba screamed.

"Okay I give up. She hates us." Jack said defeated.

Just then the door behind them opened and Kella stepped out. "I'm sorry," She said nicely.

Jack took one arms off of Reba and opened it to let his daughter in. "It's okay Kel," He said in the friendly vocie that made Reba fall head over heels for him. Kella ran into his arm and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Reba," She said with a wimper.


	5. Horseback Riding

**I'm Soo Sorry I took so long **

"It's Okay Kella," Reba replied looking up at her.

"How about we get goin'" Jack said looking at his family.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Melinda asked, picking up Hunter and rocking him back to sleep.

"Well," Kella started, "We could put you in the trunk!" She added with a laugh.

"KELLA ANN!" Jack scolded his daughter.

"Sorry Linda," Kella apologized.

"It's okay," She said, sitting down on the couch with Hunter still in her arms.

"I'm gonna go on a walk," Reba said getting off the floor.

"Can I come?" Kella asked Reba getting off the floor.

"Sure," Reba said opening the door before Kella walked through the door with Reba following.

"Reba, Do you wanna go horseback riding?" Kella asked her step-mom, walking to the stables.

"Sure," Reba said as they walked into the stables.

Kella walked into a stable with a black and white horse. "Hi Oreo," She said leading the horse out the stable.

"Is this your horse?" Reba asked, walking up the horse.

"Yeah," Kella said grabbing the saddle and placing it on the horse.

Soon Reba and Kella were going up a hill in the woods on their horses when a snake crossed in front of Oreo


	6. A Family Death

Oreo bucked, and Kella flew off, hitting her head on a rock while tumbling down the steep hill. Reba turned her horse around and raced down the hill. "KELLA!" She screamed, getting off her horse and running to her side. Reba knew that she had to get herself, Kella, and her own horse back to the stables. She threw Kella over her shoulder, graped the horse's reins, and hoped that she knew the way back to the stables. After putting her horse back into it's stable she took Kella inside the house where Melinda, Jack, Jack's parents, and Jack's siblings waited.

"What Happened?" Jack's mother asked Reba as she got up and walked over to her daughter-in-law.

"She hit her head on a rock," Reba said laying her down on the couch before her phone rang. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

After not hearing from her family in three years so Reba was surprisedwhen Cheyenne was crying on the other end. "Mom. Jake died."

Reba got tears in her eyes as she walked down the hall so the other wouldn't worry and could focus on Kella. "Cheyenne , Honey what do you mean?"

"Jake, Van, Elizabeth, Henry, Dad, Kyra, Barbra Jean, Micheal, Aaron, and myself were all in a car accident yesterday," Cheyenne said as she broke down crying.

Reba ignored the new name on the list. "Is every else okay?" She asked now that she knew Cheyenne wasn't joking.

"No," Cheyenne started. "Dad's in a coma, Henry's broke his arm, Micheal twisted his ankle, Kyra broke her leg, Elizabeth cracked her skull, Aaron has a interal bleeding, and Van bent his neck and back out of place."

Reba could hear Barbra Jean crying in the background. "Are you okay?" Reba asked her oldest daughter, turning around to look at her in-laws, step-daughters, her husband and her triplets.

"Yeah. Me and Barbra Jean are fine." Cheyenne sobbed.

"Cheyenne, Let me talk to Barbra Jean," Reba said as tears raced down her cheeks.

"Okay," Cheyenne sniffled before handing the phone to her step-mother.

"Hello?" Barbra Jean said into the phone.

"Barbra Jean! Are you okay?" Reba asked her best friend.

"No, My husband's in a coma, my best friend's in Ohio, both my sons are in the hosptial, my step-daughter broke her leg, my step son-in-law bented his back out of place, my step granddaughter craked her skull, my step grandson has interal bleeding, and my step-son died." Barbra Jean complained with a sniff.

"I'm so sorry for not being there. It's gonna be a while before i can get back to Texas. Please just do me a big favor," Reba told her, crying.

"Okay what is it?"

"To keep Cheyenne safe. She's the only one who's not in the hosptial please please keep her safe. For me."

"I will. I promise."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Reba hung up the phone, ran into the living room, and picked up her ,now, only son. "Hunter," She said to the little boy.

Jack turned around and asked her,"Reba who was on the phone?"

Reba was to busy cuddling her son to hear her husband.

Jack walked over to the other couch that Reba was sitting on. "Hey are you okay?"

Reba looked up at Jack, still holding Hunter. "Jake died," She told him before looking back down at her son.

Jack hugged Reba's shoulders as they heard a whimper from Kella. "Where am I?" Kella asked, looking around. "Who are you people?"

"Kella, It's me. Grammy Annie," Jack's mother said to the nine year old.


	7. Back Home Again

"Who?" Kella asked, sitting up. "Reba! Dad!" She added, looking over at Reba and Jack.

Reba walked over to her step-daughter with her redheaded son. "Kella? What is the last thing you remember?" She questioned sitting down on the couch.

"I was riding Oreo up Hiker's Hill," Kella said straighting her back against the couch.

"Okay, whats the first thing you remember?" Jack asked sitting next to Reba.

"Talking to Reba about my doll," Kella said, looking over at Reba, who had started sobbing, "Reba? What wrong?"

Reba looked up at her. "Nothing," She said wiping her eyes with one hand, keeping the other under her blue eyed son.

"Reba, what wrong?" Hannah, Jack's younger sister, asked.

Reba looked at her brunette sister-in-law and said, "My son died and the rest of my family's in the hospital."

As soon as Jack heard what she said, he walked into Kella's room on his cell phone.

Jack's family all hugged Reba, comforting her. "I'm so sorry," Jason, Jack's younger brother, said.

"I'm sorry too," She said with a sigh.

All the sorrows continued for another hour, only to stop when Jack walked back into the room and handed something to Reba. Reba had put Hunter back into his carrier and Kella had gotten her doll. "What's this?" Reba asked her husband.

"Just follow it. I'll see you, Kella, and Melinda in a week," Jack told his wife, shoving Reba, Kella and Melinda out the door.

Reba waved to her husband before getting into there five passenger Saturn. "Okay, Where are we going?" She said unfolding the note before Melinda graped it out her hands.

"Reba this is the airport!" Melinda said, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Okay, what else is it?" Reba asked as she pulled out of the gravel driveway and onto the dirt road.

"We're going to Houston!" Melinda told her, as the turned the corner.

"WHAT! HAS YOUR FATHER LOST HIS MIND!" Reba remarked turning onto the highway.

"No," Kella recalled, laying down in the backseat.

"Kella, can you hand me Reba's cell phone?" Malinda asked her sister.

"Sure," Kella said, sitting up, reaching into Reba's black purse and handing her sister the blackberry.

Melinda quickly dialed a phone number.

"Hello?" Someone on the other end said.

"Hey," Melinda replied looking up at Reba, who had her eyes glued on the road,"Cheyenne," She added before putting the phone on speaker.

"YOU CALLED CHEYENNE!" Reba said as her blood pressure got higher.

"Hi Mom," Cheyenne called through the phone, but with sadness and fear in her voice.

"Oh Hi Cheyenne," Reba told her daughter as she got off the exit to the airport.

"We're coming!" Melinda told her.

"Mom! Are you nuts?"

"No, but I can't speaking for your step-father."

Cheyenne laughed. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Reba said, parking the car. "We need to go."

"Okay," And with that the line went dead.

Reba got out of the car with her step-daughters, when Kella asked, "Where are we?"

"We're going to Reba's old house," Melinda told her little sister as they walked to the airport.

"Okay," Kella said as the walked up to the desk. Six hours later, both Kella and Melinda asleep, the plane touched down, and Reba started to wake up the sleeping girls.

"What!" Melinda said, waking up.

Reba and Kella giggled. "We're here," Kella said standing up.

"Oh," Melinda apologized while getting up.

Reba and Kella giggled again. "Come on," Reba said walking off the plane. Kella and Melinda both soon followed.

"Okay what do we do now?" Kella asked walking through the airport and out to the cabs.

"We take a cab to Reba's old house," Melinda said as they waited for a cab.

Reba could feel her hands and legs shaking. "Are you okay?" Kella questioned to her step-mother.

Reba nodded and added, "Yeah, just nervous."

Just then a cab pulled up and they ducked into the cab's doors, with Reba in the front seat.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

"4278 Oak Ave." Reba told him.

"So what brings three lovely ladies to Texas?" The cab driver asked, pulling out of airport.

"My step-brother died," Kella recalled.

"Uh huh," he cab driver said getting on to the highway.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the red brick house that Reba had rasied her children in. Reba paid the cab driver and got out along with the girls. She walked up to the door, with memories flooding back into her head. Reba rang the doorbell, before a twenty-six year old woman opened the door.

"MOM!" Cheyenne screamed as she squeezied her mother.

"Oh Chyenne," She said, wrapping her arms around her oldest daughter.


	8. Trickin' Cheyenne

Cheyenne pulled away from her mother and looked at Melinda. "Hey Linda."

"Hi Cheyenne," Melinda said, passing her to get into the house.

"Who are you?" Kella asked, looking up at Cheyenne.

"I'm Cheyenne, who are you?"

"I'm Kella," Kella said before following her sister.

Cheyenne gave Reba a weird look.

"Jack's daughter," Reba said walking into the house.

"Okay."

"Is anyone home yet?"

"Nope, Just me and Barbra Jean."

Reba laughed. "Cheyenne, You have two new half-sisters and a half-brother."

"I do? That's cool."

Melinda looked at Cheyenne and decided to play a joke on her. "Hey Cheyenne, you got a spider in your hair."

Cheyenne screamed and brushed off her hair. "WHERE!"

"MELINDA MARIE!" Reba scoffed her step-daughter.

"There's not spider, Cheyenne," Melinda said as she started to play cards with her sister.

Cheyenne didn't stop freaking out.

"CHEYENNE! STOP!" Melinda said, getting tried off seeing her freak.

Kella had started dying laughing as Melinda tried to get to her stop.

Reba put her her hand on her oldest daughter's shoulder. "Cheyenne. You can stop."

"NO! THERE'S AS SPIDER ON ME!!!!!!!!!" Cheyenne screamed.

"There's no spider on you," Reba said.

"Uh huh sure," Cheyenne told her, brushing her shoulder.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Reba asked her daughter.

"No, 'cause you suck at lying," Cheyenne said, sitting on the couch.

Reba closed the front door when the kitchen door opened. "Cheyenne!" Barbra Jean said, walking into the living room. "REBA!" She said, running up to Reba and hugging her.


	9. Together Again

"Hi Barbra Jean," Reba said while being squashed into her.

A week passed and slowly, but surely, Reba's family started to come back to her version of normal. Brock had waken up from his coma, but both of Cheyenne's children were still in the hospital for safety reasons. The day came for Jake's funeral and Reba thought she would have to face the day without her husband by her side, but that changed when she saw her car pull up into the driveway. Reba ran outside and hugged the man that had stepped out of the drivers seat. "I missed you," She said into his neck.

Jack hugged her back. "I missed you too," He whispered into her ear.

Reba smiled. "Where are the babies?" She asked pulling away from him.

"In the back seat," Jack told her, opening the back door of the car.

Reba got two of her sleeping babies, Hunter and Karol, out of the back seat as Jack went around to the other side of the car to Emma. She walked inside with Jack following her. Reba sat one of the carriers in the chair and the other one on the coffee table, before taking Karol out and rocking her.

Just then both Cheyenne and Van came in through the back door.

"Cheyenne does a monkey have anything to do with a key?" Reba heard Van asked his wife.

"Yeah Van, the key to Monday Land!" Reba answered as Van and Cheyenne walked into the living.

"Uh Mrs. H?" Van asked, looking at the three babies in the room.

Reba looked at her son-in-law. "What Van?"

"Did we get attacked by babies? Cause if we did. That would be so cool!"


	10. The Final Chapter

Reba rolled her eyes. "No Van, They're mine."

"Oh man!" Van said before walking upstairs.

Cheyenne, Reba, and Jack all laughed.

The next day, after Jake's funeral, Jack, Reba, Melinda, Kella, and the babies we're about to go home to their four bedroom house with the help of Cheyenne.

"Mom? Do you have to leave?" Kyra asked, standing back the stairs with her crutches under her arms.

Reba walked over to where Kyra stood. "Kyra, honey, I'm sorry but I have to, I'll come back." She told her daughter while putting a piece of Kyra's hair behind her ear.

"Mom! Please stay!" Cheyenne pleaded.

Reba turned around. "Cheyenne. I would if I could but I can't. If you haven't seen, This house is a little to small."

"Mrs. H! Mrs. H! Why are you so stubborn!" Van told her.

"Van! We Can't Stay!" Reba said, starting to get aggravated.

"We can stay," Jack said, holding sleeping Emma.

Reba looked at her husband. "Have you listened to one word I've said?"

"Yes. We have the room," He said with a smile.

"How?" Reba asked him.

"Melinda and Kella could stay with me," Kyra volunteered.

"Yeah, and the babies could stay in Jake's old room," Cheyenne said with a smile.

Reba sighed then smiled. "We'll stay!"

Cheyenne, Van, and Kyra cheered.

* * *

**_The End!!!_**


End file.
